Séduire un Gryffondor Cours en Salle 101
by Quiproquo
Summary: Blaise Zabini, charmant et rusé Serpentard a une politique unique au sujet de ses rencards : il ne sort qu’avec des Gryffondors. En ce moment, il complote pour séduire Harry Potter, LE Gryffondor par excellence…. et Draco Malfoy n’est PAS content.


**Titre Original** : Gryffindor Séduction 101

**Auteur** : Jennavere

**Traductrice** : Quiproquo alias Moi

**Catégorie** : Romance/ Humour

**Rating** : R pour le langage et les allusions coquines

**Paring : **Harry/Draco… t'aimes pas ? pourquoi t'es là?

**Résumé** : Blaise Zabini, charmant et rusé Serpentard a une politique unique au sujet de ses rencards : il ne sort qu'avec des Gryffondors. En ce moment, il complote pour séduire Harry Potter, LE Gryffondor par excellence…. et Draco Malfoy n'est PAS content. Slash HPDM. Traduction d'un OS de Jennavere.

**DISCLAMER** : Je suis JK Rowling, j'écris des slash sur ffnet car mes éditeurs refusent de reconnaître que toute cette tension entre Harry et Draco est le seul moyen, subtil, que j'ai trouvé pour exprimer leur attirance sexuelle…. Si vous avez cru ces quelques lignes, je vous suggère de reposer immédiatement ce que vous êtes en train de fumer, de toute évidence ce n'est pas du tabac. Rien de cette fic n'est à moi. L'histoire est de Jennavere, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Note de la traductrice** : Avant tout merci à Jennavere de m'avoir permis de traduire cette fic, j'ai passé un bon moment à la lire et j'espère que vous aimerez autant la version française. Ensuite merci aux distinguées membres de mon HCL : Artoung, Baud et Crazysnape. Elles m'ont toutes les trois aidées et de toutes les façons possibles. Encore merci les filles. Enfin je dédie cette fic à Baud (parce qu'elle m'a fait découvrir Harry Potter, les fic et surtout les slash) et à Keanu Reeves (parce que !).

**

* * *

**

**« Séduire un Gryffondor ». Cours en salle 101**

Ce fut deux mois après le début de sa septième année au Collège de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie que Draco Malfoy remarqua vraiment à quel point tout le monde était obnubilé par Harry Potter.

Au début, cela paraissait sans conséquence. Harry Potter était revenu de la pause estivale quelque peu différent. Manifestement plus grand, avec quelques muscles en plus, une coupe de cheveux décente et des vêtements enfin à sa taille. La rumeur disait qu'il avait passé son été à _jardiner_ et donc _à bronzer_ puis Granger et la petite Wesley l'avaient _relooké_, ou un truc dans le genre.

Toujours était_-_il que Draco avait _remarqué_. Il n'était pas _aveugle_. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi tout le monde y attachait de _l'importance_. Potter était toujours un emmerdeur de première ; d'accord un emmerdeur de première un peu plus séduisant qu'avant mais c'était toujours _Potter_ et c'était ça qui importait. Une rose reste une rose qu'elle que soit le nom qu'on lui donne, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Et si Draco se surprenait à regarder Potter plus souvent que d'habitude, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'amélioration de son physique. Il était _évident_ qu'il recherchait des défauts à exploiter pour mieux le ridiculiser. Et si parfois, en de rares occasions Draco avait l'étrange envie de tendre la main et de _toucher_ Potter, et bien, l'explication était simple. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était _frapper_ Potter.

Et non pas _caresser_ Potter.

Quand les cours reprirent, au début ce n'était que _Potter ceci _et _Potter cela _et _Oh, Mon Dieu est -ce que tu as vu Potter, aujourd'hui ?_ Draco prit la chose calmement : tous les élèves avaient de la bouse de dragon à la place du cerveau, tous des cons. Cette nouvelle frénésie autour de Potter disparaîtrait un jour, comme cela avait toujours été le cas.

CEPENDANT, tôt le matin d'un lundi ensoleillé, environ deux mois après le début de sa septième année, Draco réalisa quelque chose d'horrible. Il se rendait à son premier cours, l'Arithmancie quand il entendit des gloussements. Il tendit le cou et distingua dans le couloir d'à côté des filles de Serdaigle, élèves en cinquième année. Elles lisaient le dernier numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_ qui contenait un long article plus qu'enthousiaste sur le Garçon_ -_Qui_ -_Avait_ -_Survécu qui se transformait rapidement en Homme_ -_Qui_ -_Avait_ -_Survécu tout en insistant sur le fait que cette transformation était plus que réussie.

Non pas que Draco avait lu le dit article deux fois.

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête et reprit son chemin quand il prit conscience de ce fait terrible.

_Deux mois_ s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de l'année scolaire et _personne n'avait cessé de parler de Potter._

Deux yeux gris s'ouvrirent démesurément, son visage pâle devint livide et il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Il hallucinait, n'est_ -_ce pas ? C'était juste les quelques groupies bizarres de Potter qui étaient toujours intéressées par le sujet, n'est_ -_ce pas ? N'est_ -_ce pas ?

Faux.

Tandis que les heures s'écoulaient, Draco l'entendit partout : Potter, Potter, _Potter._ Tout le monde ne parlait que de Potter, tout le monde ne regardait que Potter, tout le monde ne pensait qu'à Potter.

Draco vivait son pire cauchemar.

* * *

Quand vint l'heure de son dernier cours (potions, Dieu merci) Draco avait envie de hurler. Il s'assit sur son siège habituel, à sa table habituelle quand à sa grande horreur, il remarqua que Pansy, sa fidèle Pansy à tête de cocker, reluquait elle aussi Potter. 

« _-_ Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'apprécier à quel point Potter s'était arrangé, dit_ -_elle en lançant un regard appréciateur vers Harry tandis qu'ils attendaient le début du cours

Draco en bafouilla d'indignation.

_-_ Il ne s'est pas arrangé, mentit_ -_il. C'est toujours un avorton laid et stupide.

_-_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, reprit Pansy, les yeux toujours fixés sur Potter. Il n'est pas stupide, étant donné qu'il suit notre cours de potion niveau ASPIC. Il n'est certainement pas laid. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était plutôt beau gosse. Quant au fait qu'il soit un avorton… Non, ce n'est_ vraiment_ pas le cas. Il est peut_ -_être un tout petit peu maigre. C'est sûrement lié au fait qu'il a grandi de 15 bons centimètres ces dernières années. En fait, je parie que maintenant il est plus grand que…

_-_ _La.Ferme._

_-_ … plus grand que toi, termina Pansy, condescendante.

_-_ Je ne te connais plus. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Draco saisit vivement ses livres, s'éloigna, vexé pour se laisser tomber sur un siège près de Blaise Zabini, quelques rangs derrière. Blaise était un de ses meilleurs amis à Serpentard. Il était ¾ Italien, éternellement bronzé, avait des cheveux noirs, un regard de braise et un sourire à tomber. Il n'était pas grand mais avait une puissante carrure sans oublier son léger accent italien. Inutile de dire qu'il avait carrément du succès auprès des filles.

Dommage pour elles, il était aussi carrément homosexuel.

« _-_ Blaise, salua Draco en jetant brutalement ses livres sur la table.

_-_ Draco, répondit Blaise, les yeux fixés sur quelqu'un à l'avant de la salle.

Draco, soupçonneux, suivit son regard et arriva droit sur…

_-_ Oh, non, Blaise ! Pas toi ! grogna Draco.

Il s'affaissa sur son siège et cacha son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

_-_ Mais qu'est_ -_ce que vous avez _tous_ avec Potter ?

_-_ C'est un Dieu, répondit Blaise en continuant a regarder Harry. Un Adonis foulant notre sol, aux cheveux noirs d'ébène et aux yeux d'émeraude. Sans parler de son corps sculpté à la perfection.

Draco le dévisagea. Incrédule.

_-_ Je lui écris un sonnet, expliqua Blaise. J'espère l'attirer entre mes griffes avec de la poésie bien mielleuse et ensuite l'amener à me faire des choses bien dégueulasses avec sa langue. »

Draco tourna la tête de tous les côtés, paniqué, cherchant une nouvelle place où s'asseoir mais il était trop tard : Snape commençait son cours.

Au bout d'une demi heure, quand Snape se retourna pour écrire sur le tableau, un origami en forme de cheval galopa à travers les airs pour atterrir sur la table de Draco et Blaise. Le mot était adressé au _Sexy Etalon Italien_ donc Blaise l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Draco se pencha pour lire.

_Cher Blaise,_

_Toi, moi, du Fettucini Alfredo et une bouteille de Chianti.Ca te dit ?_

_Theo._

Blaise secoua la tête et soupira avant de saisir sa plume pour répondre.

_Inutile d'insister, Nott. Tu connais ma politique._

_BZ._

Draco cligna des yeux, confus tandis que Blaise renvoya la note vers Theodore Nott.

« _-_ Ta _politique ?_ chuchota Draco et Blaise approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

_-_ Ma politique de rencards. Je ne sors qu'avec des Gryffondors.

_-_ QUOI !

_- Chuuuttt !_ siffla la moitié de la classe en se retournant vers Draco.

Il mima du bout des lèvres le mot « désolé » et attendit que tout le monde écoute de nouveau Snape qui avait reprit son cours pour murmurer vers Blaise :

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que tu veux dire par là, Blaise ?

_-_ Je veux dire que je ne sors qu'avec des Gryffondors, Draco.

Ce dernier résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux.

_-_ Ca j'avais compris… mais _pourquoi ? _Les Gryffondors ne sont qu'une bande d'idiots toujours pétris de bonnes intentions. La moitié d'entre eux n'est même pas de sang pur !

_-_ Tu ne comprendrais pas, dit Blaise en haussant les épaules avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses notes. »

_Huumm…_Draco devait admettre que Blaise avait attisé sa curiosité. Pourquoi un Serpentard sortirait volontairement avec un Gryffondor ? Il donna un coup de coude à Blaise.

« Vas_ -_y, explique. »

Et comme Blaise le jaugeait du regard il ajouta un « s'il te plaît » pour faire bonne mesure. Il avait dû paraître suffisamment sincère puisque Blaise céda et commença son histoire tout en gardant un œil prudent sur Snape :

« _-_ Quand j'étais jeune et naïf…

_-_ Parce que nous sommes _si _vieux aujourd'hui…

_-_ Chut, pas d'interruption ! Bien, comme je disais, quand j'étais jeune et que je découvris que je préférais les garçons, j'entamai mon glorieux voyage à travers le monde des relations amoureuses. Bien entendu, mon premier choix fut les élèves proches de moi : les Serpentards.

_-_ C'est ce que doit faire tout Serpentard digne de son nom, approuva Draco en hochant la tête.

_-_ Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi. Les Serpentards ne devraient sortir qu'avec des Serpentards, c'est donc ce que j'ai fait. Cependant, j'ai vite découvert à ma grande consternation que les relations Serpentard/Serpentard ne sont pas aussi géniales que prévues.

_-_ Quoi ? Et pourquoi pas, bordel ?

_-_ Parce que les Serpentards ne pensent qu'à eux. On est fort à ce jeu_ -_là. Nous sommes ambitieux, débrouillards, manipulateurs et on a tendance à utiliser les gens. Or quand tu sors avec quelqu'un qui a le même profil Serpentard que toi, tu as toujours peur de te faire avoir.

Draco admit, contre son gré qu'il pouvait comprendre ce que voulait dire Blaise. Ce dernier reprit son récit, l'air pensif.

_-_ Donc après avoir été utilisé par quelques Serpentards, j'ai décidé d'essayer avec les gars de Poufsouffle. Je me suis dit : « Eux, ce sont des garçons qui ne vont _jamais_ m'utiliser ». Et j'avais raison. Les Poufsouffles sont adorables, fidèles et très câlins.

_-_ Mais… ? demanda Draco qui faisait semblant de prendre des notes alors qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de l'histoire de Blaise.

_-_ Mais ils n'avaient pas assez d'imagination au lit, répondit Blaise. Et après avoir connu le sexe débridé façon Serpentard, je ne supportais plus le sexe trop sage. Donc, j'ai de nouveau changé, pour les Serdaigles cette fois. Les Serdaigles sont intelligents, n'est_ -_ce pas ? Et toute cette connaissance devait forcément représenter un avantage au pieu.

_-_ Et alors, c'est le cas ? s'enquit Draco, intéressé.

_-_ Oh oui, dit Blaise en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier. Les Serdaigle font preuve d'un savoir impressionnant sur _tous_ les sujets, tu peux me croire.

_-_ Alors, pourquoi ne couches_ -_tu plus avec des Serdaigles ?

_-_ Parce qu'au final, c'était trop technique. Ils ont la connaissance mais pas la passion. Ils ne peuvent pas se contenter de vivre le moment. Il faut qu'ils analysent chaque expérience sexuelle pour y revenir plus tard. C'était toujours : « _Alors, c'était bon ? La prochaine fois, tu voudrais que j'y aille plus fort ? ou plus doucement ? Tu voudrais que je bouge plus vite ? plus lentement ? Avec les menottes ou sans ? Attends, laisse -moi noter tout ça pour la prochaine fois. »_

Blaise secoua la tête puis :

_-_ Il ne restait que les Gryffondors que je n'avais pas essayés et sur un coup de tête, j'en ai invité un à sortir. Et ensuite…

Il se tut un court instant, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Et voila.

_-_ Et voila, quoi ? insista Draco. Qu'est_ -_ce qui te plaît tant chez les Gryffondors ?

Blaise suça le bout de sa plume un moment.

_- Pourquoi _les rejeter ? Ils sont virils, héroïques et Dieu sait que c'est sexy. Ils sont galants donc ils porteront tes affaires, te tiendront la porte, ce genre de chose. Ils sont si faciles à manipuler, c'en est ridicule. Le bon côté c'est que tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux. Et ils sont courageux.

A ce moment précis, Blaise se rapprocha.

_-_Et ça, c'est vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau, murmura_ -_t_ -_il. Ils sont assez courageux pour essayer n'importe quoi. Peut_ -_être qu'ils ne sont pas aussi imaginatifs que les Serpentards autrement dit, ils n'ont pas les _idées _coquines mais ils sont assez braves pour essayer _tout _ce que tu suggères.

Draco eut comme une bouffée de chaleur.

_-_ Tout ?

_-_ Tout, réitéra Blaise en se léchant les lèvres. Ils sont _très_ courageux au lit. La mascotte de leur maison est un _lion,_ Draco. As_ -_tu déjà vu deux lions s'accoupler ?

Draco fit non de la tête. Tout en surveillant Snape du coin de l'œil, Blaise se laissa glisser un peu de son siège. Il atteignit son sac d'où il retira un magazine jaune d'aspect usé. Il le passa à son voisin.

C'était le _National Geographic Sorcier _et le dossier de couverture avait pour titre : _La Saison des Amours dans le Parc de Serengenti._ Draco souleva un sourcil.

_-_ Tu le transportes partout ? chuchota_ -_t_ -_il.

Blaise leva les mains dans un geste d'autodéfense.

_-_ Oui, j'ai de nombreux secrets inavouables. Regarde page 38. »

Draco plaça prudemment le magazine sur ses genoux et commença à tourner les pages. C'était un magazine magique donc naturellement les photos d'animaux ou sorciers qui illustraient ce numéro étaient animées.

« _-_ 35…36… comptait Draco. 37… aha, 38.

Et il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

C'était une photo en couleurs, étalée sur deux pages. Dessus, il pouvait voir deux lions en pleine action. Ils rugissaient, se mordaient, grognaient… deux créatures passionnées qui fusionnaient comme si rien ni personne autour d'eux n'existait. La luxure, pure, sauvage. A l'état brut.

_-_ Wow, souffla Draco tout en détaillant les animaux. Tu es en train de me dire que les Gryffondors baisent comme _ça ?_

_-_ Mieux que ça, assura Blaise, avec un petit air supérieur. Et c'est pourquoi, mon cher Draco, que je veux Potter. C'est _le_ Gryffondor par excellence. Je suis prêt à parier la fortune familiale que c'est une vraie bête au lit. Je pourrai vivre mes fantasmes les plus obscènes avec celui_ -_là et si tout marche comme prévu, c'est pour bientôt. »

Et avant que Draco ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, la cloche sonna, signalant la fin des cours.

* * *

Cette nuit_ -_là, Draco couché sur le dos gardait les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Bercé par les ronflements de ses compagnons de chambre, il repensait sans cesse à sa conversation avec Blaise. 

_Je ne sors qu'avec des Gryffondors… ils sont prêt à **tout** essayer… ils sont **très **courageux au lit… je pourrai vivre mes fantasmes les plus obscènes avec celui -là…_

Comme n'importe quel garçon de son âge, Draco avait lui aussi son stock de fantasmes obscènes. Et comme Blaise, il fantasmait surtout sur les mecs.

Contrairement à son ami, il réservait son expérience sexuelle aux garçons de sa maison. Mais il saisissait complètement le bon sens des paroles de son ami. Coucher avec un Serpentard, c'était bien mais vous ne pouviez jamais leur faire confiance. Ils seraient tentés de l'utiliser contre vous. Partager ses fantasmes les plus secrets avec eux pouvait se révéler dangereux car vous ne sauriez jamais ce qui pourrait arriver.

Mais les Gryffondors… Les Gryffondors en qui vous _pourriez_ avoir confiance… et ils seraient assez braves pour essayer…

_Harry Potter est un Gryffondor, tu sais, _lui rappela inutilement son esprit.

Sans y être priée, la photo des deux lions du magazine de Blaise lui vint à l'esprit. Est_ -_ce que Potter serait comme ça ? Aussi fougueux ? Est_ -_ce qu'il roulerait dans tous les sens ? Embrasserait_ -_il ou peut_ -_être même mordrait_ -_il un peu ? Peut_ -_être se jetterait_ -_il sur son partenaire, ses mains arrachant les vêtements jusqu'à…

Promptement, Draco se décida à arrêter là, le fil de ses pensées. Il roula sur le ventre et tenta de s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Draco entra tranquillement dans la Grande Salle pour le petit_ -_déjeuner. Pourtant, il se sentait un peu bizarre et confus, ces nouvelles idées à propos des Gryffondors encore fraîches dans son esprit. 

Blaise avait forcément un Scroutt au plafond, avait décidé Draco. Il devait le faire marcher au sujet des Gryffondors et de leurs aptitudes au lit. Alors qu'il atteignit la table des Serpentards, il décida de lui reparler de sa blague.

« _-_ Tu m'as bien eu, dit_ -_il en s'installant sur le banc près de Blaise qui écrivait sur un parchemin.

_-_ Pardon ? dit Blaise en levant vers lui un regard perplexe.

_-_ Tu m'as bien eu, répéta Draco en se servant un toast bien beurré. Tu sais, au sujet des Gryffondors qui étaient bons au lit.

_-_ Oh, ça, reprit Blaise en enroulant son parchemin. Heureux d'apprendre que c'est ce que tu penses. Il restera plus de Gryffondor pour moi.

Son toast à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, Draco tourna la tête et le dévisagea.

_-_ Tu… ne plaisantais pas.

_-_ Non, je ne plaisante pas. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il y a un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui requiert toute mon attention. Ciao. »

Sur ce, Blaise se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Son toast complètement oublié, Draco observa avec stupéfaction son ami marcher jusqu'à Potter et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Potter leva les sourcils tout en regardant Blaise, déconcerté. Blaise se contenta de murmurer autre chose.

Quoi qu'il ait dit, c'était bien trouvé. La stupéfaction de Draco s'accrut quand il vit les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent tandis qu'il hochait la tête d'un air décidé. Blaise lui fit un pauvre petit sourire triste et quitta ensuite la Grande Salle.

* * *

« _-_ Qu'est_ -_ce qui se passe entre Potter et toi ? 

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la question. Ils étaient en cours de potion, un peu plus tard dans la matinée et murmuraient derrière un volumineux livre de cours.

_-_ Je le séduis, répondit tranquillement Blaise en tournant une page.

_-_ Quoi ! Et… comment tu t'y prends ? demanda Draco qui n'avait pas su rester aussi calme que son ami.

_-_ Il suffit de savoir ce que tu fais. Par exemple, tu ne peux pas séduire un Gryffondor en lui disant : « Si tu as envie d'une pipe, rendez_ -_vous dans le vestiaire de Quidditch dans 10 minutes. » Non, non… Il faut être plus subtil, il faut savoir _ruser._

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que tu racontes ?

_-_ Les Gryffondors ont vraiment le complexe du héros, Draco et ils _aiment_ être braves et chevaleresques. Ils adorent s'imaginer en preux chevalier au secours d'une damoiselle en détresse. Ou s'attacher à un damoiseau en détresse, comme c'est parfois le cas. Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu veux séduire un Gryffondor, fais en sorte qu'il ait envie de te secourir.

_-_ Intéressant, dit Draco, tout en jetant un coup d'œil de temps à autre vers Snape par_ -_dessus l'énorme bouquin. Et comment fais_ -_tu pour que Potter ait envie de te secourir ?

Blaise tourna une autre page.

_-_ Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de son aide car mon père va me forcer à devenir Mangemort.

Draco se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

_-_ Blaise, est_ -_ce que c'est _vrai ?_

_-_ Joue pas au con, Draco. Bien sûr que non. Mon père est professeur en Italie. Il n'en a rien à faire du Lord Noir. Il est bien trop occupé par ses relations scandaleuses avec ses étudiantes moldues !

_-_ Tu as donc _menti_ à Potter ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

_-_ Disons que j'ai un peu arrangé la vérité. Ce qui importe, c'est qu'il m'ait cru. On a un rendez_ -_vous, tout à l'heure, rien que lui et moi. Ainsi, je pourrai lui parler de tous mes malheurs. Bien sûr, après, il pourra m'offrir galamment son épaule musclée sur laquelle je pourrai pleurer.

_-_ Et ça va vraiment marcher ? s'enquit Draco, abasourdi.

_-_ Oh oui, affirma Blaize en se frottant les mains d'un air impatient. Normalement, à la fin de la semaine, notre héros national s'occupera bien de moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

* * *

La journée s'écoula rapidement et bien vite vint l'heure du dîner. Draco était assis à sa place habituelle, Blaise à sa gauche, Goyle à sa droite, Pansy et Millicent face à lui. Il mâchait sans grand enthousiasme ses frites tout en essayant d'ignorer le fait que la moitié de la table Serpentard avait les yeux fixés sur la table Gryffondor. 

« _-_ J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une sacrée endurance, disait Millicent à Pansy qui approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

_-_ Moi aussi. En fait, ce serait _logique._ Il a combattu Tu_ -_Sais_ -_Qui de nombreuses fois et ça, si ce n'est pas la preuve d'une très grande endurance…

_-_ Quel est le _putain_ de rapport entre combattre le Lord Noir et avoir une grande endurance ? demanda Draco avec hargne.

Les deux jeunes filles lui jetèrent un regard hautain.

_-_ Tu ne comprendrais pas, répondit Pansy avant de se remettre à chuchoter avec Millicent.

Draco résista à son envie soudaine de planter sa fourchette dans quelque chose puis se tourna vers Blaise.

_-_ Comment se passe ton entreprise de séduction ? s'enquit_ -_il.

_-_ Très bien, répondit Blaise en soulignant le mot « je » sur son parchemin d'un geste théâtral. J'ai bientôt terminé le sonnet. Ok, à ton avis, quelle expression sonne le mieux : _mon galant héros_ou _mon preux chevalier ?_

_-_ Euh…

A son avis les deux expressions sonnaient très gay mais bon, c'était probablement l'effet recherché. Draco leva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors et remarqua que Potter regardait Blaise. Il donna un coup de coude à son ami.

_-_ Potter te regarde.

_-_ GENIAL ! murmura_ -_t_ -_il, triomphant, toujours penché sur son parchemin.

Il prit aussitôt un air désespéré puis releva la tête et croisa le regard de Potter. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et fit un timide signe de la main.

Potter lui rendit son sourire, lui fit signe d'un air rassurant avant de reprendre sa conversation avec ses amis de Gryffondor. Draco était impressionné.

_-_ Il se fait complètement avoir, n'est_ -_ce pas ?

_-_ Bien sûr, assura Blaise en rangeant soigneusement son parchemin. Souhaite_ -_moi bonne chance. Je vais de ce pas m'épancher sur ma triste vie.

_-_ Bonne chance, dit Draco. »

Il vit son ami se lever, sortir de table et quitter la Grande Salle. Quelques instants plus tard, il nota que Potter s'excusait auprès de ses camarades avant de disparaître à la suite de Blaise.

Il resta assis un moment, incapable de s'expliquer les sentiments qui l'agitaient. Son estomac était si contracté qu'il avait du mal à digérer ses frites. Il découvrit qu'une partie de lui voulait que Potter voit clair dans le jeu de Blaise et le repousse.

Pour une raison inconnue, il n'était pas très content que Blaise séduise Potter.

* * *

Ce soir_ -_là, Draco resta dans la salle commune des Serpentards soi_ -_disant pour travailler mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il attendait Blaise. Il regarda sa montre. Blaise était avec Potter depuis _deux heures_. 

Son estomac se contracta encore un peu plus.

C'est à ce moment_ -_là que son ami entra d'un pas tranquille dans la salle commune. Il aperçut Draco et se dirigea vers lui.

« _-_ Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Draco, incapable de se retenir.

_-_ C'était parfait, répondit Blaise tout sourire en s'asseyant près de lui. J'ai même réussi à verser quelques larmes. Et il était si adorable et compréhensif.

Il s'étira et se pencha en arrière jusqu'à ce que sa chaise soit en équilibre précaire sur deux pieds.

Draco avait l'étrange désir de donner un coup de pied dans la chaise pour voir Blaise tomber.

_-_ Alors… tu l'as embrassé ? demanda_ -_t_ -_il en espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas sa mauvaise humeur.

Blaise secoua la tête.

_-_ Non. Mais il a touché mon bras plusieurs fois pour me rassurer. J'ai dû retenir un cri de joie. Et il m'a invité.

_-_ QUOI ? _S'il vous plaît faites que ce ne soit pas vrai, s'il vous plaît faites que ce ne soit pas vrai !_

_-_ Bon, ok, ce n'est pas vraiment un _rencard_, admit Blaise contre son gré en relaissant tomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds. Il a juste proposé de se revoir demain pour parler. Il est exactement comme je l'imaginais, ajouta_ -_t_ -_il avec un petit soupir de contentement.

_-_ Et tu pensais qu'il serait comment ? demanda Draco en dessinant avec sa plume pour passer le temps.

_-_ Sincère et passionné. Merlin, ces Gryffondors sont tellement_ sexy._ Je lui ai dit que j'avais peur et il m'a exactement répondu : « _Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je suis là._ »J'ai failli jouir dans mon pantalon.

Draco serra sa plume plus étroitement dans sa main et essaya de respirer calmement tandis que Blaise se levait.

_-_ Bon, je vais me coucher, dit_ -_il en baillant. Séduire un Gryffondor, c'est beaucoup de boulot. Tu viens ?

_-_ Dans une minute, répondit Draco, lui indiquant de ne pas l'attendre d'un geste de la main. »

Blaise hocha la tête, sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le dortoir qu'ils partageaient avec Crabbe, Goyle et Nott.

Draco resta assis, le regard dans le vide. Son estomac était toujours aussi contracté et il avait failli casser sa plume en deux à force de serrer le poing si fort. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de visualiser Blaise et Potter, ensemble, dans une salle peu éclairée… Blaise qui faisait semblant d'avoir peur et Potter qui le rassurait par cette phrase stupide « _ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je suis là_ », dite sur un ton chaleureux….

Et puis peut_ -_être que Potter avait posé sa main sur le bras de Blaise pour le réconforter… et ensuite les deux garçons s'étaient regardés dans les yeux et….

Un craquement sonore le ramena à la réalité.

Il avait cassé sa plume.

* * *

Le jour suivant de nouveau en cours de potion, Draco et Blaise travaillaient ensemble. Draco coupait les ingrédients tandis que Blaise remuait la préparation. 

_-_ Au fait, Blaise, commença Draco en éminçant leurs racines en morceaux parfaitement égaux, l'autre jour quand tu disais que les Gryffondors feraient tout au lit, tu voulais vraiment dire _tout ?_

_-_ Oh oui, répondit Blaize en remuant dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Je voulais bien dire tout.

_-_ Enfin du genre…. _vraiment_ tout ?

_-_ Oui, tout ce que ton petit cœur désire. Pourquoi, tu veux tenter le coup avec les Gryffondors ? dit Blaise en levant un sourcil.

Les joues de Draco se teintèrent légèrement de rose.

_-_ Hum, disons que j'étudie toutes les options.

Blaise lui fit un grand sourire malicieux.

_-_ Je vois. Draco Malfoy, je crois que je vous ai attiré vers le Côté Obscur de la Force.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Rien, un truc moldu.

_-_ Un truc _moldu ?_ Blaise, qu'est_ -_ce…

_-_ J'avais un très gros béguin pour Dean Thomas il y a quelques mois. J'ai dû apprendre un tas de choses moldues pour bien le séduire. En fait, continua_ -_t_ -_il en évaluant Draco du regard, si tu songes aux Gryffondors, tu devrais envisager sa candidature. C'est un très bon coup.

Draco lança un coup d'oeil vers Dean. Il était _vraiment_ beau gosse, il ne paraissait pas complètement idiot et si ce que disait Blaise était vrai….

Mais son regard changea de direction pour se poser sur Potter qui travaillait avec la belette. Tous deux riaient ensemble, discrètement.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas son estomac mais son cœur qui se contracta douloureusement. Draco secoua la tête.

_-_ Mouais, je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt.

_-_ Comme tu veux, dit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Quand la cloche sonna et qu'ils quittèrent la salle, Blaise courut en avant pour rattraper Potter. Draco essaya de ne pas regarder tandis que Potter et Blaise discutaient pendant un moment mais c'étaient peine perdue. Il ne voulait pas regarder mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Quand Blaise se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à l'oreille de Potter qui était plus grand, plaçant une main sur le bras de l'autre garçon, Draco commença à serrer les poings. Heureusement cela ne dura qu'un instant. Ils se séparèrent et Blaise rejoint Draco.

_-_ Alors, t'avais besoin de tâter ton Gryffondor préféré ? cracha Draco, se surprenant lui_ -_même.

Mais son camarade ne semblait pas remarqué à quel point il était agacé.

_-_ Oui, il a des bras musclés. Je suis sûr qu'il fait beaucoup d'exercice, dit Blaise en se léchant les babines. J'aimerais lui faire faire de _l'exercice_ comme il n'en a jamais fait avant.

_-_ Pfff… Je suis sûr que Potter a eu ce _genre_ d'exercice avant. Plusieurs fois, marmonna Draco en essayant de comprendre pourquoi son estomac se contractait de nouveau.

Blaise le regarda avec surprise.

_-_ Pas du tout. Tu l'ignorais ?

_-_ Quoi donc ? demanda Draco, confus.

_-_ Potter, il n'a jamais eu le type « d'exercice » que toi et moi préférons.

_-_ Potter n'a jamais été avec un garçon ?

_-_ Non, dit Blaise en secouant la tête. Imagine, je serais son premier.

Tout à coup, Draco dû combattre l'envie irrésistible de cogner Blaise.

Très fort.

* * *

Ce soir_ -_là, Draco ne fit même pas semblant de travailler. Non, il se contentait de rester assis et de dessiner d'un air apathique sur son parchemin. Il fixait l'entrée de la salle commune en espérant voir Blaise revenir de son rendez_ -_vous avec Potter. 

De préférence, il serait de retour après s'être fait complètement rejeté mais bon…

_Finalement,_ vers 22 heures, Blaise entra d'un pas nonchalant et se dirigea droit vers la table de Draco.

« _-_ Il m'a embrassé, dit_ -_il, triomphant.

Draco brisa sa deuxième plume en 24 heures.

_-_ Merde ! jura_ -_t_ -_il en regardant les morceaux dans sa main. Alors comme ça… Potter t'as embrassé ?

_-_ Bon, ok, seulement sur la joue, clarifia Blaise en posant le coude sur la table et son menton dans sa main.

_-_ Oh, dit Draco, un peu soulagé. Je parie que ça t'a plu, ajouta_ -_t_ -_il, heureux de constater que sa voix ne laissait rien passer de son irritation.

_-_ Oh oui, répondit Blaise avant d'hésiter : sauf que… ce n'était pas vraiment un _baiser_ mais plutôt ses lèvres qui ont touché ma joue par accident quand il m'a serré dans ses bras. Mais quand même, je ne vais pas cracher dessus.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce qui s'est passé exactement ? s'enquit Draco.

Curieusement il avait un besoin viscéral de savoir _exactement_ ce qui s'était passé entre Blaise et Potter.

_-_ En fait, nous étions sur le point de nous quitter et je le baratinais en lui disant qu'il me comprenait si bien et que je me sentais en sécurité près de lui, bref, je jouais la damoiselle en détresse. J'ai un peu touché ses cheveux qui sont magnifiques soit dit en passant. T'es pas d'accord ?

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

_-_ Je trouve qu'ils ressemblent plus au nid d'un corbeau qu'à autre chose.

Bien sûr il s'abstint d'avouer que ses propres doigts le démangeaient ces derniers temps. Pour une raison inexpliquée, il souhaitait ardemment passer ses mains entre les mèches de Potter.

_-_ Mais ils sont si _beaux_, décoiffés et brillants et tellement doux… mais passons…. Nous allions partir quand je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me serrer dans ses bras… C'est ce qu'il a fait et ses lèvres ont effleuré ma joue tandis qu'il me disait : _« Tout se passera bien. Je te le_ _promets. »_ Donc je ne sais pas si c'est un accident mais je préfère me dire qu'il a voulu m'embrassé sur la joue.

_Oh, c'était un accident,_ insista le subconscient de Draco. Bizarrement, cette pensée lui rendit sa bonne humeur.

_-_ De toutes façons, il était génial, reprit Blaise d'une voix rêveuse. J'ai failli tout gâcher en me jetant sur lui à ce moment_ -_là mais heureusement j'ai su me retenir. Après tout, j'ai de grands projets, je ne vais pas tout remettre en cause alors que je suis si prêt du but.

_-_ Alors, qu'est_ -_ce que tu as prévu de faire avec Potter ? demanda Draco.

Il prétendait ne pas s'en soucier quand en fait il serrait de nouveaux les poings.

_-_ Tu penses qu'il fera un bon petit copain ? ajouta_ -_t_ -_il.

_-_ _Petit copain _? répéta Blaise, grimaçant. Mon Dieu, non. Je ne veux pas d'un copain ; je veux juste qu'il couche avec moi.

_-_ Mais tu ne penses pas que Potter entre dans la catégorie « petit ami » ?

_-_ Oh, si ! C'est tout à fait son genre. Il serait même le petit ami idéal mais depuis quand est_ -_ce _ma_ catégorie ?

Blaise marquait un point. Cependant, Draco insistait :

_-_ Mais si vous couchez ensemble, Potter voudra sûrement que vous soyez en couple avant, non ?

_-_ Hélas oui, soupira son camarade. C'est le côté négatif quand tu sors avec des Gryffondors. Ils sont tellement_ vieux jeu_. C'est à la fois touchant et prise de tête. Tu es obligé de leur mentir en leur assurant qu'ils sont tout pour toi, que tu es très attaché à eux, etc.… pour qu'ils acceptent de te baiser. Ensuite, il y a une grosse dispute quand tu leur dis de dégager une fois que c'est fait. Mais bon le sexe est génial, ça vaut le coup.

_-_ Alors, c'est tout ? voulut savoir Draco. Tu vas coucher avec Potter une fois et ensuite le plaquer !

_-_ Oh, je vais coucher avec lui plus d'_une _fois, dit Blaise, pensif. J'ai fait une liste de ce que je voulais essayer. Une fois qu'on aura terminé, je le jetterai sûrement. Je veux dire, il est sympa et tout ça, mais je ne peux pas m'attacher à un seul homme. Il s'en remettra.

Cette fois Draco avait vraiment une drôle de sensation. Une partie de lui était soulagée que Blaise ne s'intéresse à Potter que du point de vue sexuel mais une autre partie était horrifiée et indignée qu'il l'utilise de façon si cruelle.

_-_ Fais voir ta liste, dit Draco en tendant la main.

Blaise chercha dans ses poches sans se faire prier et sortit un bout de papier. Draco lut ce qui y était écrit…. et sa mâchoire se fracassa par terre.

_-_ Blaise, Potter n'a_ jamais été avec un garçon. _Tu ne peux pas lui demander ce genre de trucs !

_-_Bien sûr que si ! Il ne connaîtra pas mieux. Et imagine combien il sera sans complexe après ça !

_-_ Il sera _détruit_ après ça, tu veux dire, Blaise. Potter n'est pas le genre de gars que tu sautes pour ensuite le jeter… surtout si tu as l'intention de le sauter comme _ça_.

Ce n'est pas mon problème si c'est un gars sensible, contra son ami en haussant les épaules.

Il reprit sa liste des mains d'un Draco sans voix avant d'ajouter :

_-_ Tu viens te coucher ?

_-_ Dans une minute. »

Blaise quitta la pièce laissant Draco dans un état agité.

Mais qu'est_ -_ce qui n'allait _pas_ chez lui. Pourquoi le fait que Blaise piégeait Potter _lui__ posait -il problème ?_ Cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Pourtant Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. Non, pas en colère. Il était furieux. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait ressentis ces derniers jours, se concentraient pour former une boule dans son estomac. Il baissa les yeux vers le parchemin sur lequel il avait gribouillé.

C'était un enchevêtrement de lignes entrecoupées qui prouvait à quel point il avait été énervé. Elles étaient très anguleuses et formaient un peu des zigzags…

Minute.

Tout à coup, Draco réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il avait dessiné toute la semaine.

_Des__ éclairs. _

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit : il sut ce qui n'allait pas.

Il _s'intéressait_ à Potter.

Il avait été _jaloux_ de Blaise toute la semaine. Voila ce qu'étaient tous ces sentiments oppressants. Il avait espéré que Blaise échoue dans son entreprise de séduction car il voulait Potter pour lui_ -_même.

C'était incroyable mais vrai. Lui, Draco Malfoy, _s'intéressait_ à Potter, ce stupide Harry Potter qui était agaçant, énervant et un idiot de Gryffondor toujours dans le droit chemin mais qui était aussi brave et adorable et qui avait des cheveux magnifiques.

Et maintenant Blaise avait l'intention d'utiliser le garçon qui attirait Draco donc forcément Draco était plus qu'énervé !

_Va__ te faire foutre, Blaise, _pensa Draco en se levant_ Potter m'appartient désormais et il neigera en Enfer le jour où je te laisserai le toucher. _

* * *

« _-_ Potter !

Draco vit Harry et Wesley stopper leur course vers la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner.

_-_ Malfoy ? demanda Wesley, après avoir remarqué Draco dans l'embrasure d'une salle vide. Qu'est_ -_ce que tu veux, putain ? ajouta_ -_t_ -_il en plissant les yeux.

_-_ Parler à Potter, répondit_ -_il, tranquillement.

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et fit un geste pour l'inviter à entrer avant de préciser :

_-_ Seul à seul.

La belette semblait prête à se lancer dans une de ses agaçantes diatribes à propos de Malfoy quand Harry posa une main sur son bras.

_-_ C'est bon, je n'ai pas peur de lui, dit_ -_il d'un air assuré. J'ai ma baguette. Va rejoindre Hermione et dis_ -_lui que j'arrive dans une minute.

Pendant un moment Wesley donna l'impression de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, d'argumenter mais finalement il reprit sa route.

_-_ Ecoute_ -_moi bien, la fouine, tu le blesses, t'es mort, gronda_ -_t_ -_il en s'éloignant.

Draco roula des yeux et se retourna vers Harry en se demandant vaguement pourquoi Harry semblait toucher le bras de tout le monde sauf le sien.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

Sa voix était froide ce qui fit un peu tressaillir Draco. Il ne pensait pas que Harry parlait à Blaise de cette façon. Or c'était là le problème et Draco devait le convaincre.

_-_ A l'intérieur, Potter, je ne veux pas être entendu, dit_ -_il, d'un ton, qu'il espérait, désinvolte. »

La dure réalité voulait que la plupart des gens, quand ils étaient en face de leur coup de cœur ne se comportait pas de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit mais Draco faisait de son mieux.

Harry semblait soupçonneux mais entra néanmoins dans la salle. Il avait sa baguette en main et Draco se souvint tout à coup qu'il avait en face de lui un sorcier possédant un impressionnant arsenal de sorts et enchantements prêts à l'usage si nécessaire.

Mais pour une fois, il essayait d'aider ce stupide Gryffondor, pas de l'énerver.

Harry avait refermé la porte et s'était appuyé dessus. Il regardait Draco avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« _-_ Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me parler. Alors, parle.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration.

_-_ Je voulais te parler de Blaise.

Bon, apparemment Harry ne s'y attendait pas à celle_ -_là.

_-_ Quoi ? dit_ -_il, le souffle coupé en ouvrant ses grand yeux verts.

_-_ Je veux te parler de Blaise, Potter, dit Draco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il te plait ?

Cette fois Harry avait l'air encore plus choqué.

_-_ Quoi ? répéta_ -_t_ -_il.

Draco roula des yeux.

_-_ C'est la 2ème fois que tu dis « quoi » en moins de 30 secondes, Potter, souligna_ -_t_ -_il avec irritation. C'est une simple question. _Est -ce que tu t'intéresses à Blaise ?_

Harry retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

_-_ C'est pour _ça_ que tu m'as traîné ici ? Pour savoir si oui ou non _Blaise_ me plait ?

_-_ Arrête de répondre à une question par une autre question. Un simple oui ou non suffit. Est_ -_ce. Que. Tu. T'intéresses. A. Blaise ? cracha sèchement Draco à cause de la jalousie qui bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Harry le toisa, le visage dur.

_-_ Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Il avait raison. Cela ne le regardait absolument pas. Et puis, merde ! Draco _voulait_ que ça le regarde.

_-_ Ecoute Potter, je te le demande parce que crois_ -_le ou non je suis un peu inquiet pour ton stupide petit cœur fragile de Gryffondor que tu t'obstines à avoir sur la main.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Ok, là je _sais _que j'hallucine. Je pourrais jurer que tu as utilisé les mots « _inquiet »_ et « _Potter »_ dans la même phrase.

Hum, c'était plutôt embarrassant.

_-_ Remets_ -_toi vite et surtout écoute_ -_moi, ok, contra Draco. Puis avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher : c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais couché avec un garçon ?

Aussitôt les joues de Harry se teintèrent d'un rose brillant tandis qu'il fixait Draco. Ses lèvres remuaient mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Une petite partie de l'esprit de Draco enregistra que Harry était plutôt mignon quand il était scandalisé.

_-_ Malfoy, reprit_ -_il quand il retrouva sa voix, juste au moment où je me dis que tu ne peux _pas _être plus étrange, tu me sors un truc comme_ ça _!

Draco maudit sa langue trop pendue mais continua sur sa lancée.

_-_ La rumeur dit que tu n'as jamais eu de relations homosexuelles. Voila le problème : Blaise te séduit pour être ton premier amant. Tu le savais ?

Draco dévisagea un Harry rendu muet, une fois de plus.

_-_ D'après ta parfaite imitation du poisson rouge, je peux supposer que tu l'ignorais. Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Il a inventé toute cette histoire, son père qui veut le forcer à devenir Mangemort, pour te mettre dans son lit.

_-_ Blaise veut…. commença Harry, complètement assommé.

_-_ Te mettre dans son lit, oui. Ment pour te dépraver, oui. Prévoit de faire de toi sa pute, oui. En gros, il veut te baiser…. et je peux t'assurer qu'il a les idées les plus immorales que j'ai eu le plaisir d'entendre.

_-_ Mon Dieu. Et comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Harry, les yeux exorbités.

_-_ Il me l'a dit. Il me tenait au courant de la bonne marche de son plan. Et pour ce qui est de ses envies immorales, il a fait une liste qu'il m'a montrée, répondit Draco.

_-_ Une _liste _? Il a fait une _liste _?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Une putain de _liste _?

_-_ OUI. Et crois_ -_moi, ce n'est pas une liste de choses que je conseillerai à des débutants.

_-_ Une liste, dit Harry, en secouant la tête. Il a fait une putain de _liste._

Il fit quelques pas en avant et se laissa tomber sur une des tables.

_-_ Tu sais, c'est l'une des conversations les plus bizarres que j'ai eue.

_-_ Et ce n'est pas fini, répliqua Draco en s'asseyant près de lui. Je pense qu'il faut que tu saches autre chose. Blaise est un manipulateur. Non seulement il t'a menti à propos de son père mais en plus il espère t'utiliser à des fins sexuelles pour ensuite te plaquer. Tu ne peux vraiment pas lui faire confiance, Potter.

L'expression du visage de Draco se radoucit quand il vit Harry se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

_-_ C'est tellement bizarre, j'ai du mal à le croire, finit par dire Harry en levant vers Draco ses grands yeux ridiculement verts. Blaise qui essaie de me séduire… toi qui m'avertis… Blaise et sa liste d'idées perverses… Je ne sais pas quoi penser. »

Tout à coup, Draco non plus ne savait plus quoi penser. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la lèvre de Harry toujours coincée entre ses dents. Harry semblait presque… _vulnérable_, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru penser à propos du Survivant. Et pourtant en cet instant, c'était le cas. Draco sentit son coeur battre plus vite tandis qu'il contemplait les cheveux décoiffés de Harry, sa façon de regarder droit devant lui et cette lèvre tentatrice qu'il continuait de mordiller.

Ensuite, peut_ -_être était_ -_ce parce que Harry apparaissait différemment de ce que Draco aurait cru, ce dernier fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire.

Il se pencha un peu de côté et embrassa Harry Potter.

C'était un baiser doux et tendre, pas le genre de premier baiser qu'il aurait imaginé échanger avec Potter. Les lèvres de Harry étaient un peu gercées contre les siennes plus douces et la peau au_ -_dessus de sa lèvre supérieure était légèrement rêche. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de la sorte et Draco se laissa emporter par la tendresse du moment. C'était _ça_ qu'il avait voulu et c'était parfait. Harry s'appuyait un peu contre lui, il ne m'embrassait pas vraiment mais il ne le repoussait pas non plus.

Draco entrouvrit les lèvres avec précaution et traça timidement, du bout de la langue, le contour de la bouche de Harry.

Cela réveilla le Gryffondor hébété d'un coup.

Harry se recula brusquement tandis que Draco poussa un petit gémissement déçu. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Harry le fixer, l'air accusateur.

« _-_ Pourquoi as_ -_tu fait ça ? demanda_ -_t_ -_il en levant une main pour toucher ses lèvres.

Son ton était chargé de reproches ce qui fit grimacer Draco.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, dit_ -_il enfin d'un ton implorant. Je… J'en avais envie depuis un certain temps…

Mais Harry se leva.

_-_ Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur, dit_ -_il en prenant de grandes inspirations. Tu as inventé toute cette merde au sujet de Blaise pour que je te tombe dans les bras, n'est_ -_ce pas ? Comme ça j'aurais cru que tu avais _changé_, que tu _t'inquiétais_ pour moi et que tu empêcherais Blaise de faire de moi son jouet sexuel. Mais tout ça, ce sont des mensonges pour me piéger. Qu'est_ -_ce que tu avais l'intention de faire, m'embrasser et ensuite faire des badges qui diraient _Potter aime Malfoy_ afin que tu puisses te foutre de moi dans mon dos !

_-_ Quoi ? Pas du tout ! rétorqua Draco en se levant à son tour.

La conversation dérapait complètement et Draco ne savait pas quoi faire pour se rattraper.

_-_ Ecoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé mais tout ce que je t'ai dit sur Blaise est _vrai._ Tu dois me croire, supplia_ -_t_ -_il.

_-_ Je ne te _dois_ rien ! contra Harry, furieux, en reculant jusqu'à atteindre la porte. Je savais que tu étais un salaud, Malfoy mais ça, c'était vraiment un coup bas, même pour toi.

Harry ouvrit brutalement la porte alors que Draco essaya une dernière fois de se faire entendre :

_-_ Harry, s'il te plait, écoute_ -_moi… »

Mais Harry ne voulait rien savoir, il se contenta de lui lancer un dernier regard assassin puis quitta la pièce. Draco s'effondra sur la table et cacha son visage dans ses mains, désespéré.

Il était si bouleversé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait appelé Potter _Harry. _

* * *

Draco avait complètement perdu l'appétit après sa discussion avec Potter. Abattu, il entra furtivement dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour bouder. La seule fois, _la seule fois_ où il essayait de rendre service et ça lui retombait dessus.

Ouais, ben plus jamais vous ne le reverrez faire un truc sympa pour Potter. Sale Ingrat.

Et pourtant après le dîner quand la plupart des Serpentards était revenue et que l'absence de Blaise Zabini fut plus qu'évidente, Draco commença à paniquer. Blaise et Harry s'étaient rencontrés après chaque dîner cette semaine, pourquoi ce soir serait différent ?

Et si Harry était toujours énervé à cause des soi_ -_disant mensonges qu'il aurait proférés sur Blaise, il risquerait d'être plus réceptif aux avances de l'Italien. Draco se retrouva à mâchouiller nerveusement sa troisième plume neuve de la semaine.

L'heure de couvre_ -_feu arriva puis passa et toujours pas de signe de Blaise. Le cœur de Draco cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait tout foiré. Il avait une chance de sauver Harry des combines de Blaise et de lui éviter une future déception et il avait complètement merdé.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Blaise entra d'un pas furieux dans la salle commune. Il paraissait déchaîné.

Le cœur de Draco fit un petit bond dans sa poitrine.

Blaise fit de grands pas vers lui et se jeta pratiquement dans un siège.

« _-_ Putain de Gryffondors, murmura_ -_t_ -_il, rageusement.

Draco essaya de ne pas trop espérer tandis qu'il demandait d'un air détaché :

_-_ Ca s'est mal passé avec Potter ?

_-_ Tu peux le dire ! cracha Blaise en croisant les bras, l'air furibond. Tout se passait selon mon plan. Je lui avait donné mon sonnet, je lui avais confessé mes « sentiments », ajouta_ -_t_ -_il en mimant des guillemets. Je pensais qu'il me mangeait dans la main donc je me suis penché vers lui et je l'ai embrassé.

Draco retint son souffle.

_-_ Ensuite ?

_-_ Ensuite, on s'est embrassé pendant quelques minutes, les meilleures de ma vie. Après il s'est reculé et m'a demandé : « _Qu'est -ce que tu veux exactement ?_ ». Alors, bien sûr je lui ai sorti les salades habituelles, comme quoi je tenais beaucoup à lui, qu'il ferait un parfait petit ami et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas que pour coucher. Il m'a regardé comme s'il n'était pas convaincu alors j'ai insisté : « _Harry, je veux être avec toi. Tu me sauves de l'emprise de mon père. Tu es mon héros. » _

Blaise émit un grognement.

_-_ Cette phrase aurait chauffé n'importe quel Gryffondor moyen en 3 secondes. Potter, lui, il plisse les yeux et me rétorque : « _Mais ton père n'est pas un Mangemort. C'est un professeur en Italie._ »

Draco fut réellement surpris. Il n'avait jamais dit ça à Potter. Où avait_ -_il bien pu dénicher une telle information ?

Blaise secouait la tête.

_-_ Alors, bien sûr, j'étais là à dire : « _Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Professeur ? En Italie ? Relations avec des étudiantes moldues ? »_. Tu sais, je tousse, je tousse… je nie, je nie. Mais c'était trop tard. D'une certaine manière il a tout découvert et mon plan est tombé à l'eau.

Blaise prit un air renfrogné.

_-_ Et dire que j'étais si prêt du but. J'allais passer le prochain mois à m'envoyer en l'air de la façon la plus débauchée qu'il soit et maintenant c'est foutu.

Blaise plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira sa liste de fantasmes lubriques.

_-_ Ma liste est inutile, désormais, dit_ -_il en froissant le papier pour le balancer ensuite sur la table. Ces idiots de Gryffondors… trop sexy et vertueux pour leur bien.

Il se leva dans un mouvement mécontent.

_-_ Je vais me coucher. Salut.

_-_ Salut, répondit Draco d'un air distrait pendant que Blaise quittait la pièce. »

Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Draco mais il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Juste avant d'aller se coucher à son tour il ramassa le bout de papier qu'avait froissé son ami puis le glissa dans une poche de sa robe.

* * *

« _-_ Malfoy !

Draco retint un sourire et feignit d'avoir l'air blessé.

_-_ Alors Potter ? T'es venu m'accuser de te raconter d'autres mensonges ?

Draco savoura l'expression penaude qui traversa le visage de Harry. Il avait passé toute sa journée à jouer les innocents injustement attaqués, faisant tout pour éviter Potter. En ce moment, il était presque l'heure du dîner et Potter avait finalement réussi à le coincer.

_-_ Malfoy, je suis vraiment désolé, dit Harry en tout sincérité. Je n'aurais pas dû te repousser. Tu avais entièrement raison.

_-_ Evidemment. Et dire que je voulais t'aider ! continua Draco d'un ton vertueux. Et regarde où ça m'a mené : tu me hurles dessus et tout ça….

Draco savait qu'il n'était pas très sympa en _cet instant_ mais était_ -_ce sa faute s'il avait envie de voir le Survivant ramper pour se faire pardonner ?

_-_ Ecoute, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que tu ne m'avais pas donné beaucoup de raison de te faire confiance toutes ces années. Mais bon, je suis quand même désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru. Comment puis_ -_je me rattraper ?

Draco réfléchit un moment.

_-_ Dis_ -_moi que tu es _vraiment _désolé.

_-_ Je suis _vraiment _désolé.

_-_ Vraiment _vraiment_ désolé.

_-_ Vraiment _vraiment_ désolé. Je le jure devant Dieu et du fond du cœur. Tu me pardonnes ? demanda Harry en levant ses grands yeux vert suppliants vers Draco, l'air implorant.

Draco se sentait fondre d'une façon typiquement non « malfoyenne ».

_-_ Ok, ça va, répondit_ -_il cédant face au pouvoir de ces beaux yeux verts. Tu es pardonné.

Harry sourit, soulagé et Draco lui rendit son sourire.

_-_ Alors… euh…. Tu descends dîner ? demanda Harry, soudain un peu nerveux.

_-_ Oui. Et toi ?

_-_ Pareil, répliqua Harry en hochant la tête.

_-_ Super. Bon appétit, dit Draco avant de s'éloigner.

_-_ Attends !

Draco soupira et se retourna lentement.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Euh… j'ai une question, hésita Harry en s'humidifiant les lèvres. Je pensais juste…. En fait, c'est… Je voulais savoir, reprit_ -_il, l'air agité.

_-_ Accouche, Potter !

_-_ Pourquoi m'as_ -_tu embrassé hier ? s'enquit d'un coup Harry.

Avec horreur, Draco pouvait sentir ses joues rougir un peu.

_-_ Il me semble te l'avoir dit, répliqua_ -_t_ -_il avec un peu de raideur.

_-_ Oh, donc tu… euh… tu….

Harry se mordillait de nouveau la lèvre et putain, s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite d'être aussi mignon, Draco allait encore l'embrasser !

_-_ Bon, est_ -_ce que tu vas rester là et m'humilier toute la soirée ou je peux aller dîner ? rétorqua_ -_t_ -_il un peu énervé.

Il avait envie de partir et d'aller bouder parce que Potter ne partageait pas ses sentiments et ainsi éviter de se jeter sur le dit Potter.

_-_ En fait, je me disais que… vu que tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois… il serait juste, en fait… que j'ai droit à un tour, moi aussi.

Draco cessa tout mouvement.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que tu viens de dire ?

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui eut les joues un peu rougissantes. Mais en pur Gryffondor, il continua courageusement :

_-_ Euh… tu m'as embrassé donc je pense qu'il serait juste que j'aie le droit de t'embrasser. Qu'est_ -_ce que t'en dis ?

Draco en disait qu'il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose de plus juste.

_-_ Tu sais, tu pourrais bien voir ton vœu exaucé, répondit_ -_il d'un air nonchalant.

Harry semblait très heureux de sa réponse : il s'approcha de lui d'un air impatient.

Mais une idée machiavélique naquit dans l'esprit du Serpentard :

_-_ Alors comme ça, tu veux m'embrasser ? susurra_ -_t_ -_il sur un ton détaché.

Harry hocha la tête et se rapprocha encore.

_-_ Tu veux _vraiment _m'embrasser ? demanda encore Draco tandis que Harry comblait l'espace entre eux et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

_-_ Oui, chuchota Harry alors qu'il levait une main pour caresser les cheveux du Blond.

_-_ Ok, murmura ce dernier de sa voix la plus sensuelle. Dans ce cas… tu dois m'attraper.

Et il se mit à courir.

Il y eut un moment de silence étonné puis :

_-_ Petit branleur ! cria Harry en riant.

Et ensuite, la chasse commença.

* * *

Draco réussit à monter deux escaliers et traverser un corridor avant que Harry ne l'attrape.

A un moment, il courrait et la seconde suivante il se sentit plaqué au sol. Des bras musclés s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et Draco tomba mais Harry se plaça sous lui pour amortir sa chute. Ensuite, ils roulèrent et roulèrent jusqu'à ce que Harry se retrouve au_ -_dessus.

_-_ Je t'ai eu ! triompha_ -_t_ -_il d'un air joueur avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Draco.

Ce dernier gémit à ce contact, la lèvre de Harry râpant légèrement contre la sienne. Ensuite la langue de Harry plongea dans sa bouche, chaude et humide, léchant ses lèvres et s'enroulant autour de sa langue.

Et après… _oooh_. Les yeux de Draco roulèrent dans leur orbite tandis que les lèvres de Harry s'attaquaient à son cou, suçant doucement avant de mordiller un peu… alors, Draco pensa, _wow, il mord_ et ensuite il ne fut plus capable d'avoir la moindre pensée parce que Harry était en train de faire quelque chose à son _oreille_ et qui aurait cru que les _oreilles_ pouvaient ressentir de telles sensations….

Et ensuite la chose la plus extraordinaire se produisit. Harry se déplaça le long de son corps jusqu'à se retrouver entre ses jambes puis il _bougea_ et Draco haleta tandis que la chaleur naquit dans son entrejambe puis se propagea à travers tout son corps.

_-_ Oh mon Dieu…

_-_ Est_ -_ce que c'est bon ? murmura Harry, la bouche toujours contre l'oreille de Draco. Dis_ -_moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais mais je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

Les paroles de Harry l'embrasèrent aussi efficacement que les mouvements de son corps.

_-_ _Putain,_ c'est chaud… dit_ -_il, le souffle court. Recommence.

_-_ Quoi ? Ca ? demanda Harry avant de bouger contre lui encore une fois.

Draco grogna.

_-_ _Oui… _putain, Harry, dit_ -_il en levant les mains pour les enfoncer dans la chevelure de l'autre garçon.

Harry releva la tête pour l'embrasser durement.

_-_ C'est comme ça que j'ai su, chuchota_ -_t_ -_il contre les lèvres de Draco.

_-_ Quoi ? bégaya ce dernier, peu cohérent car Harry s'était mis à déposer de légers baisers sur tout son visage.

_-_ C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu disais peut_ -_être la vérité à propos de Blaise, expliqua Harry. Tu m'as appelé Harry. Tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant.

Soudain, il eut un sourire coquin :

_-_ Voyons si je peux te faire dire « Harry » encore une fois, d'accord ?

Il se frotta une fois de plus contre Draco qui poussa un gémissement rauque.

_-_ Harry…oh, s'il te plaît, t'arrête pas, geignit_ -_il.

Une partie de lui se demanda depuis quand il permettait à un Gryffondor de le réduire en un Malfoy tout tremblant et gémissant mais cette partie fut rapidement réduite au silence quand Harry recommença à faire _ça_ à son _oreille_.

_-_ Je ne vais pas m'arrêter… J'avais tellement envie de toi, confessa Harry au creux de son oreille.

_-_ Tu quoi ?

_-_ J'avais envie de…. mmmm…. toi. Pas Blaise. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que… oh mon Dieu… jamais cru que…. oh, ohs'ilteplaîtrecommenceencoreunefois….

_-_ Jamais cru que je serai intéressé ? demanda Draco en répétant son geste de la main qu'il avait glissée entre leurs deux corps.

_-_ Oh mon Dieu, oui… t'as tout compris, pantela Harry. Mais en fait… tu es intéressé… et… et… oh mon Dieu.

Après ça, il embrassa de nouveau Draco passionnément et durant les quelques minutes suivantes les deux garçons furent extrêmement contents de savoir que tous les autres élèves étaient en bas en train de dîner.

* * *

Plus tard, les deux garçons étaient allongés hâletants, Harry effondré sur Draco, le nez au creux de son cou. Draco caressait son dos de bas en haut, remontant de temps en temps jusqu'à ses cheveux décoiffés.

Finalement Harry se redressa pour regarder Draco avec un air un peu gêné.

« _-_ Désolé de t'avoir fait tomber comme ça. J'ai tendance à me laisser emporter.

_-_ Je ne me plains pas, souligna Draco l'air malicieux.

En fait, il souhaitait avoir découvert les Gryffondors plus tôt si une telle impulsivité était un de leurs traits communs.

Quoique, pensa_ -_t_ -_il, tandis qu'il contemplait les cheveux ridicules de Harry, ses yeux brillants et son air d'imbécile heureux, il souhaitait plutôt avoir découvert Harry un peu plus tôt.

_-_ C'était bien ? demanda Harry, la voix incertaine. Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais et…

_-_ C'était mieux que bien alors arrête de t'inquiéter. C'était génial.

_-_ Oh, dit Harry, soulagé.

Il glissa de Draco pour s'allonger sur le sol en s'appuyant sur un bras :

_-_ Donc ça ne te dérange pas que je n'aie aucune expérience avec les garçons ?

_-_ Bien sûr que non, répondit Draco d'un air rassurant avant de rouler sur le côté pour lui faire face. Crois_ -_moi je serai enchanté de t'apprendre. Mais pour l'instant j'ai une question. Comment as_ -_tu su que le père de Blaise était en fait professeur en Italie ?

_-_ Et bien après avoir remarqué que tu m'avais appelé Harry, j'ai pensé que peut_ -_être je devrais te donner le bénéfice du doute. Donc j'ai demandé à Hermione si le père de Blaise était vraiment un Mangemort.

_-_ Tu as demandé à _Granger _?

_-_ Ben oui, Hermione sait tout, répondit Harry d'un air solennel. Elle m'a regardé bizarrement puis m'a dit : « _Qui t' as raconté ces conneries ? Zabini père est prof en Italie. Tu ne te rappelles pas du scandale de l'année dernière, tu sais quand il a couché avec la cousine moldue de Justin Finch -Fletchley pendant le semestre ? »_ Et voila comment j'ai su que tu me disais la vérité et que tu essayais de me sauver.

_-_ Je n'essayais pas de te _sauver_, Potter, contra Draco, hautain. Ca fait tellement Gryffondor.

Harry explosa de rire.

_-_ Mais _c'était_ très Gryffondor de ta part : l'Héroïque Draco Malfoy essayant de soustraire Harry Potter l'Innocent des griffes du Grand Méchant Blaise Zabini.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ça du tout, rétorqua Draco. Je protégeais ta vertu pour mieux te débaucher moi_ -_même.

_-_ Comme tu veux, dit Harry d'un ton taquin. Tu peux me débaucher. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu es mon héros, roucoula_ -_t_ -_il.

Draco roula des yeux.

_-_ Alors c'est comme ça que vous, les Gryffondors, vous remerciez vos sauveurs ? En vous moquant d'eux parce qu'ils ont eu la décence d'empêcher un pauvre naïf de se transformer en chienne en l'espace d'une nuit ?

Harry eut un grand sourire.

_-_ Peut_ -_être que j'ai envie d'être une chienne, dit_ -_il d'un ton suggestif. C'est si grave que ça ?

_-_ Potter si tu avais vu la liste de Blaise, tu saurais à quel point c'est grave. Et tu me remercierais mille fois de t'avoir sauvé des griffes de Blaise.

_-_ Oooh, regarde_ -_toi, chevaleresque jusqu'au bout, roucoula de nouveau Harry. Tu peux arrêter de prétendre que les envies de Blaise étaient à ce point perverses. Je crois que tu inventes tout ça pour m'impressionner.

_-_ Ah, c'est ce que tu crois ?

Draco se rassit et sortit le bout de parchemin qui était toujours roulé en boule dans la poche de son uniforme. Il l'agita devant le visage de Harry.

_-_ Regarde ça, Potter. J'ai une preuve. C'est la liste de ce que Blaise avait l'intention de faire avec toi.

_-_ C'est vrai ? demanda Harry, pétrifié.

Puis il s'assit à son tour et tendit la main.

_-_ Fais voir.

_-_ Quoi ? Pas question. Je ne laisserai pas tes yeux innocents voir cette liste.

_-_ Oh, arrête de jouer les protecteurs. Donne_ -_moi cette liste.

_-_ Non.

_-_ _Malfoy… _

_-_ NON, Potter. Fais_ -_moi confiance, c'est pour ton bien.

_-_ Donne… moi… cette… argh…

_-_ Non… hé !... arrête ça… POTTER !

Une lutte s'en suivit, les deux garçons rivalisant pour s'emparer du parchemin. Enfin grâce à sa chance inouïe (et NON PAS parce que Harry était devenu plus grand que Draco, _merci beaucoup_) Harry réussit à arracher le papier.

_-_ Ha ! cria_ -_t_ -_il, triomphant en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il déroula rapidement le parchemin.

_-_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à le lire, bougonna Draco, boudeur, avant de se lever et de s'appuyer contre le mur. Tu ne sauras même pas ce que la moitié de la liste veut dire.

Harry lut le titre à haute voix : _La Liste__ de Blaise Zabini : Toutes Les Choses qu'Il Veut que Harry Potter Lui Fasse. _

Harry haussa les sourcils, dit tout simplement « wow » avant de se mettre à lire.

Draco regardait Harry tandis que ce dernier levait de plus en plus les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent presque dans ses cheveux.

Puis tout à coup :

_-_ Tu as une plume ?

Draco était plus que déconcerté mais il fouilla dans sa poche et passa à Harry sa plume qui, par chance, était restée intacte. Stupéfait, il observa Harry annoter méthodiquement le parchemin.

_-_ Le n°1 est ok, le 2 est bon, le 3 est plutôt sympa… oh, le 4 doit être supprimé, je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est illégal… 5, 6 et 7 restent jusqu'à ce que je sache ce que c'est… pareil pour le n°8, le n°9 est bien, 10 est vraiment vraiment bon… le n°11 reste aussi jusqu'à ce que j'en sache plus… idem pour le 12… et le 13… 14 doit être retiré, à moins que… dis_ -_moi, Draco, tu as un costume de soubrette ?

Hébété, Draco secoua la tête. Harry fit claquer sa langue avant de poursuivre :

_-_ Moi non plus… donc le n°14 va à la poubelle… je _crois_ savoir ce qu'est le n°15 donc on le garde… 16 et 17 sont excellents…. Et les n°18 à 24 restent jusqu'à ce que Draco m'expliquent ce que c'est. Bon, maintenant je complète avec quelques trucs et bien sûr il ne faut pas oublier le plus important…

La plume crissa pendant quelques instants le temps que Harry écrive quelque chose en bas du parchemin, il ratura par_ -_ci par_ -_là, avant d'ajouter une dernière chose et rendit le parchemin à Draco.

Le papier avait désormais pour titre :_ La Liste de Draco Malfoy : Les Choses que Harry Potter Va Lui Faire. _

Draco contempla la liste, sous le choc, puis leva les yeux vers Harry.

_-_ Quoi ? demanda ce dernier, l'air innocent.

_-_ Tu… mais tu… mais Harry, bafouilla Draco. Cette liste aurait dû t'horrifier ! Tu n'es pas supposé vouloir faire des choses aussi dépravées ! Tu es un Gryffondor.

_-_ Ah c'est vrai. Mais Draco, continua Harry sur un ton mystérieux, le Choixpeau Magique voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard.

Ensuite Harry lui donna un dernier baiser à couper le souffle avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

Draco continuait de fixer le parchemin, toujours aussi émerveillé.

Parce que peut_ -_être que finalement il ne s'agissait pas d'être un Gryffondor, un Serpentard, un Poufsouffle ou un Serdaigle ou autre chose. Peut_ -_être qu'il s'agissait juste de trouver la bonne personne avec qui vous pouviez vraiment vous connecter, quelque soit la maison ou le chemin emprunté dans la vie.

Peut_ -_être qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de trouver l'amour quelque soit l'endroit où il se cache sans se soucier des maisons, classes ou des stéréotypes.

Ou peut_ -_être que Harry Potter était juste un sacré challenge.

Avec un sourire immense qu'il ne pouvait retenir, Draco rangea sa nouvelle liste dans sa poche et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour dîner.

FIN!

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? 

Après avoir lu ce one_ -_shot, j'avais un sourire grand comme ça, un peu comme Draco. Ne trouvez_ -_vous pas que c'est exactement le genre de fic qui met de super bonne humeur et donne la pêche ?

Merci d'être restée avec moi et d'avoir lu… si maintenant je pouvais abuser et vous demander de me donner votre avis….

Toi aussi, Baud, tu sais à quoi sert le bouton violet !


End file.
